erolfandomcom-20200214-history
Role Play: Newb York
January 18th 2014 | Saturday | Morning Crashing down from the sky came the first three warriors of Erol. Each being from a different class. One being a Knight, another being an Archer, and the last but not least, a Brawler. They were all crashing down in a different area in a city being very far a part. The first journey...starts here in Erol! Hart Twilight, the Knight dives through the sky as he enters into the area of Newb York. He uses his agility to maneuver through the air as he dodges the buildings, and in a matter of seconds he lands causing a boom, which drives attention through the citizens around him. "Woah," he says. Zerxes, the Archer slowly descends on to his feet. "So, this is where I was assigned..." Zerxes says as he looks around the city, impressed as its very huge and advanced compared to his forest village. He then begins down the sidewalk, cautiously. Arris Taylor, the Brawler gets out of his ship, stands up and looks around "So this is where I was exiled to?" Arris says as he looks around. He sees the city and walks towards it, confused by this new world. Behind him his ship, which he came in has somewhat been compressed by the pressure of the crash taking the shape of the pose Arris was him. This is what has left the mark of a new man to Earth. People surrounded Hart, as they were wondering about the noise coming from where he landed, which was south. "You new to town," asked a person. Hart surprised did not answer but he decided to jump from building to building using his agility to get to the top of a roof. Him being curious about the city needed a better view of where he would go first on his new journey. When Zerxes arrived to the North East district officers of the city look at him suspiciously due to the fact he is wearing a hood. The fact of him waking around cautiously reinforces the idea of him possibly being a troublemaker, but they make no certain moves as they don't know for sure. But they decide to keep an eye on him. Back where Arris is, which was South East, no where is around but the pressure and soundwaves of his ship crashing notifies everyone, as they sound of people's voices and footsteps get closer and closer to Arris. Arris looks around "I know someone is near by here" he says while he hears people coming closer to him. Zerxes cuts down an alley in a quick fashion. He then hides swiftly. He was in belief that the police were bad guys intending to hurt him. He, growing up in a small village in the forest. Hart stays on top of the building as he hears and sees people going to a location, from his view. Curious of what it is he jumps off the building and makes his way to the sound. "He must be a troublemaker if he's running," said the officers. The officers shot their movement censors down the alley to track Zerxes's movements. "We'll see just who this shady guy is," the officer said again. Arris turns around to find a croud of people standing behind him. Arris in shock looks around at all the people."WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yells at the people. Zerxes is standing in the alley, he has his hands up and is speaking for peace, "Please, my brothers. No need for the violence of your sorts. I'm just here on an assignment, I suggest you stop. Or else.." Hart arrives to the scene just above some housing areas. He hears a man dressed up in a blue suit and red cape scream, and steps back as he is scared. But he is not the only one stepping back; the people who were so eager to see him became so eager to step back as they believed he was a monster. Except one man who stood in front of the housing area as if he was interested in the man in the blue suit, which was Arris. The man stood there and began to speak. "Hmm it appears you are new to this city," said the man. "I am Lax, and I will be more than glad to help you around if you help me." While that was happening, the officers in the North East begin to confront Zerxes calmly, except this time in a peaceful manner. "Sorry sir, we just needed to take our precautions as officers," said an officer. Both of them but their hands up as a sign to show they mean no harm. The other officer asked "So are you one of those new Class Members, and if so what class are you in?" Arris turns back around and looks at Lax "Why would I want to help you in the first place?" Arris says as he looks at Lax mysteriously. Zerxes slowly puts his hands down. "Good to meet your peace, good sirs. I'm a ranger of the archers. Sent here as all new recruits of all sorts" Zerxes says, informatively. "This is just a cowl to protect myself, and my identity. A marksman of the shadows I am." Zerxes finishes. Hart sits there amused at the scene going down and just watches with a huge smile. "I never thought visiting a new place would be so fun!," he says in amazement. "You would want to help me, because I would be able to get these people from calling you a freak, and if they think you're a freak they'll turn you into scientist for experimentation," said Lax, with a serious face. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Now let me ask you again, would you like me to help you in turn for you helping me?" "Ooooohh you're a ranger," said one of the officers. "I have just the thing for you." The officer hands Zerxes a badge to put inside of his clothes. "It's a Ranger badge to represent and show proof you are a ranger," said the other officer. ~Zerxes has earned Ranger Badge~ "Now that you have the badge, are you ready to set out to the forest, or no?," said the first officer. "If not just come back to this exact same spot when you're ready, we'll be waiting here," said the other officer. ~Both Officers now glow with light through Zerxes's vision, with him now being able to find them by the light whenever he is anywhere in the city~ "Fine then I'll help you" Arris said reluctantly. "What do you need?" "Thank you, I appreciate your consideration, o-officers" Zerxes says, sorta suprised. "So, what now, what should I go from here and do what?" Zerxes asks the officers. Hard laid on his stomach across the roof getting more and more interested in the scene. He peaked his head over to get a better view and listen of what was happening. "In the Universe of Erol, there are many classes," said Lax. "I am apart of the Brawler class, and judging by your appearance and attire, I think you would be perfect for the class. So would you accept my offer on joining?" The officers looked at Zerxes and began to explain to him what a Ranger does. "Rangers in the Archer class go out into the forest and watch it," said the officer. "Now once again are you ready to set out there, or no?," said the other officer. "Okay, I'll join I always did consider myself a skilled hand to hand fighter" Arris said as he examines his surroundings. ~Arris has officially joined the Brawler class~ ~Arris gains 500 EXP~ "Yes, as a ranger, I'm always ready for patrolling the forest and I will" Zerxes says as he accepts his mission and is ready. Hart gasp in amazement as he sees a new person just now join a class. "Now I promised to help you," said Lax. "I don't break my promises. Everyone leave, everything he has just now done is a street performance!" From Lax's information everyone leaves and loses their curiosity and fear and all walk away. "Here are a few tips. People were drawn to you because the loud noise, so they were curious about you," said Lax. "Try not to draw too much attention to yourself here. Now I must leave, you're on your own for now. Good luck." Lax disappears from the scene and now Arris is free to roam around without disturbance. As Zerxes accepts his mission he is instantly transported to the forest area in the mountains as he lands hard on his butt. ~Zerxes has received Transportation Crystals x3~ As Zerxes lands on the ground he feels new items in his clothes, which are the crystals. The environment he is in is pretty cold and clear with a mountain on the side of him. "Hmm what do do..." Arris says as he looks around. Arris sees Hart on the roof "HEY YOU! UP THERE ON THE ROOF!" Zerxes stands, he pulls his bow from his back, and 5 arrows from his quiver to have them ready. He begins to lurk around, in search of trouble or hostiles. "Lonely out here...Love it." Zerxes says to himself. Hart looks up at Arris and gets grin. "Hey there my name is Hart!," he says in a happy manner as he points to himself with his thumb. "Congratulations on joining a class! I'm apart of the Knight class!" As Zerxes lurks around through the mountain range, he faces three paths. One into a dark swampy area, another into more forest area with a lot of bushes, and the last one into a cave that leads into the mountain. Arris looks up at Hart "Yeah I'm Arris, I'm a brawler!" Zerxes, bravely walks through the swamp area, not having a torch on him, he had no choice. The swamp seemed less likely to hold inhabitants, but it was too late. Zerxes was already down the road, and ready to go. "Awesome!" exclaimed Hart. Hart was happy to have a conversation with someone like him. Meanwhile as Zerxes ventured through the swamp area and it was now night time. For hours he had been going through the area and as he ventured further, a lady with a crystal ball was waiting there. "As I can see from my crystal ball, it appears you didn't want to go into the cave area because you didn't have a torche," said the lady. "Well I give you my moonlight to help you. Think of it as a favor and nothing more." Now being night time, Hart and Arris were discussing for hours. Hart was just about ready to go. "Alright see you later Arris!" he said happily. He used his Key Sword to unlock a housing area to sleep in there for the night. Arris walks into the city "Wow look at this world it's so spectacular" Arris said in amazment as he walked down the street of Newb York. "I'm hours down this road already, no need of turning back now. Thank you anyways." Zerxes says as he denies the offer and continues down the road with his bow and 5 arrows drawn. January 20th 2014 | Monday | Evening In the sky there was a new person arriving to Newb York who was crashing down. This time the class was a Gunman. Where he was landing was heading straight for a few feet outside the town gate. In another spot of Newb York Hart is walking. After two days of being in Newb York, Hart wants to explore the city. He begins to walk down to a district of the city and looks around amazed at the bright lights. "Awesome," he says. Arris has been walking around Newb York for days exploring. "Hmm I can't walk around in my Armor. I have to find some other clothes I can wear and a place to stay" Arris said as he walked. Zerxes, now miles down the road surrounded by the swampy terrain still has his bow and five arrows drawn and is patrolling. He hasn't stumbled upon any trouble at all in his two days. He thinks to himself.. "I should have went through the cave" he thinks as he walks. Welkin Gunther was the Gunman, and calmly surveyed his surroundings after landing, noticing Newb York, and promptly stepping towards the gate/entrance. Hart stood there looking up and wanted to observe for a little bit longer. As Arris was walking he eventually arrived to a bridge where they were constructing for Newb York. Constructor workers floating on platforms looking at Arris. "Hey there, good evening, this bridge is currently in construction," said one of the workers. Zerxes was finally out of the swampy terrain and he now saw the mountains again. There was a lake separating this area of the mountain now on the otherside of the mountain were archers who were aiming at Zerxes. The mountains led up to a brick road to a brick prison where horses where archers riding on horses were going down the road from the prison going towards Zerxes. "For Ogretree!" yelled all the archers. When Welkin stepped towards the gate a censor scanned him showing he was good to come in. The gates opened and behind the gates were two officers. "Welcome to Newb York, judging by the attire I'd say you are a gunman," said one of the officers. "Am I correct?" Arris Turned towards the construction workers "Hey, do you have a change of clothes I could borrow and when will the bridge be done?" Arris said. Zerxes stops in his tracks. "I'm an archer, I'm a ranger on patrol! I come in peace from Newb City! Don't shoot!" Zerxes exclaims to the members of his class as they aim down at him. "Ah, yes, you are." Welkin said, slowly putting his rifle onto a strap on his back, made for holding both rifles and machine guns. "Sorry we don't have any extra clothes, and the bridge will be done by Friday," said the construction man. Zerxes had discovered these archers were not the good archers, as they did not care if he was in Newb York, and had creatures enslaved. As a good ranger his role is to protect animals and nature. As a bad ranger they would protect animals and nature and use it for their own bidding. Will Zerxes take the path of good where he frees the Ogres or take the path of evil where he joins the bad archers? "Well that's perfect," said the officer. "Because Officer is the first rank of a Gunman, and I'd like to recruit you on the squad. Do you accept my offer?" "Hey uh I could help you guys build the bridge if Yah want" Arris exclaimed. "So, you aren't the type I am? Alright... EAT IT" Zerxes says as he locks on to one archer, and shoots, he then does the same at the other archers in a repeating cycle, shooting them with arrows as he pulls them from his quiver and fire. Welkin quickly put his hand to his brow, in a standard salute. "Yes sir!" "We don't have a machine for you to lift things, so I don't know how you can help sir," said the construction man confused. Before the archers could even fire they are all shot down by Zerxes. The archers on the horses quickly reacted shooting long powerful arrows at him. "Glad to have another person on the squad," said the officer. "Your first quest is to travel to the Asylum and put the prisoners in check. I warn you though, they are crazy. Do you accept? if not come back when you're ready." Arris jumps down to where the construction Workers were."Look at this" Arris said as he grabbed one of the metal beams. Arris lifts the Beam above his head "So can I help now?" Zerxes evades easily with his enhanced speed. He then fires more arrows at the horseback archers as well. "Yes, sir. However, is lethal force allowed or not?..My weapons are made for military battles, where fatalities are to be expected," Welkin says. "Yes help and if you somehow are fast, we can build it by today!" said the construction worker. The archers are able to easily dodge Zerxes's arrows as their horses give them high speed. They are now closer to him crossing over the river. Zerxes can hear the Ogres screaming now with their chains shaking. "Hahaha, you'll see when you get there," said the officer with a strange grin. Welkin is transported to a helicopter on the way to the Asylum. Category:Role Play